


Дети - цветы жизни

by MirrorAlice_01



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorAlice_01/pseuds/MirrorAlice_01
Summary: ...Уже после возвращения настоящего возраста охранникам Франкенштейн с ласковой улыбкой вобьёт в головы своих подопечных истину о том, чего может стоить им необдуманная схватка с Союзом. Копьём вобьёт. Раз по семь, каждому.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Дети - цветы жизни

\- Что ты хочешь?

\- Доступ к Интернету?

\- Всё, что угодно, кроме этого.

\- Аннигиляторную пушку?

\- Следующий вариант.

\- Ммм, ладно, не прокатило... Тетрис? И мороженое. Много мороженого!

\- По рукам.

Маленький чертёнок широко улыбается и победно вскидывает сжатые кулаки с радостным возгласом. Франкенштейн подавляет в себе желание сжать пальцами переносицу в предчувствии неприятностей. С Тао станется и лишь с помощью одного несчастного тетриса создать нечто, пугающее своей продвинутостью и функционалом. Даже если хакер и превратился в ребёнка.

Точнее, не так. Тем более, если хакер превратился в ребёнка.

Такео, угнездившийся на диване рядом с Тао, отрывает взгляд от книги и вслушивается в трескотню воодушевлённого напарника, который явно уже унёсся мечтами далеко в усовершенствование обещанной игрушки. Когда мини-версия хакера от резкого движения заваливается вперёд, соскальзывая с края дивана, мальчик успевает схватить товарища по несчастью за шкирку, втаскивая его обратно. Несколько листов книги, придавленной Тао, сминаются, и на мгновение на лице Такео мелькает гримаса досады.

Франкенштейн же внутренне считает до пяти.

Союз в своих исследованиях продвинулся непозволительно далеко во всех областях, это было известно уже давно, но учёный оказался застигнут врасплох последним преподнесённым неприятным сюрпризом. Шутка ли, препарат, позволяющий делать откат в развитии организма до самого рождения! Конечно, Франкенштейн был бы не собой, если бы не смог вовремя вмешаться в схватку, дав полакомиться Копью душами незадачливых нападавших, так что ему удалось успеть сгрести в охапку всех троих модифицированных, доставить в лабораторию и уже там обнаружить неприятные последствия введённого препарата. Результаты были неутешительными. Остановить стремительное омолаживание организмов удалось далеко не сразу, так что в данный момент на руках Франкештейна было три по-своему очаровательных, но проблемных ребёнка. Модифицированных ребёнка, к слову.

Масштаб проблем просто потрясал.

К счастью, полного отката мозговых клеток до детского состояния удалось избежать благодаря оперативно подобранным веществам-антидотам, чему учёный был искренне рад. Но всё-таки препарат затронул мозговую деятельность каждого из модифицированных, поэтому сюрпризы на физических изменениях не закончились.

Послушный тихоня Такео. Гиперактивный исследователь Тао с невероятной тягой к сладкому. Ершистый М-21, притягивающий к себе неприятности и неожиданно тянущийся к Мастеру.

И если с первым у Франкенштейна не возникало никаких проблем, то оставшиеся два модифицированных стали его головной болью. Обесточенная аппаратура лаборатории во время важного исследования? Пожалуйста. Сорванные смесители в душевой с хлещущим кипятком и следы от неконтролируемо выросших когтей на кафеле? Получите и распишитесь. Всплески силы детей были стихийными и больше пугали их самих, чем других обитателей Франкенхауса. Память подвергшегося атаке трио работала со сбоями, так что часто оценка событий и поведение их было соответствующим возрасту физического тела на данный момент. Больше всего в этом плане повезло Такео, так как он получил не слишком много яда, поэтому восстанавливался быстрее, а следовательно, был сейчас самым старшим. Хакер же и М-21 пострадали сильнее, но второго спасла повышенная регенерация оборотня, так что самым младшим в их компании был шебутной Тао.

Последним по возрасту, но не по количеству создаваемых проблем.

Интернет в их доме с момента происшествия стал табуированной темой, а вся аппаратура устройством сложнее компьютерной мыши была конфискована во избежание эксцессов. О большей части своей электроники благодаря амнезии Тао и не вспомнил, но заходя в комнату, рефлекторно тянулся к ящику, где прежде лежали его драгоценные разработки. Хныканьем о скуке мальчик добился того, что ему вручили стопку литературы ростом почти с него и сказали изучать. И если интерес непоседливого ребёнка разгорался, затухал и позже вновь разгорался, то вот Такео оказался окончательно и бесповоротно подкуплен. Его было не оторвать от книг, которые Франкенштейн выудил из своей довольно большой библиотеки, поэтому очень часто мальчика можно было увидеть тихо сидящим с каким-нибудь томиком в гостиной. Временами неподалёку обреталась Сейра, которой тоже импонировало мирное спокойное времяпровождение.

Отдельно стоило сказать о первой реакции благородных на видоизменившихся модифицированных. Глава клана Роярд замерла, а вместе с ней и Регис, впав в неэлегантный ступор. Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел с тихим стуком поставил чайную чашку на блюдце. Раэль Кертье как-то полузадушенно фыркнул (не иначе, вспомнив, что сам был на волоске от отравления тем же ядом), заслужив как минимум два косых взгляда.

Трио, ёжась, хмуро стояло под прицелом взглядов благородных. Первым не выдержал М-21, сейчас напоминавший грозовую тучу из-за транслируемого настроения и цвета волос:

\- Присесть уже можно?

Регис молча сделал шаг в сторону, дав угрюмому мальчику пройти и почти рухнуть на мягкое сиденье. Очевидно, что характер оборотня, и без того скверный, под влиянием омоложения ещё больше ухудшился.

\- Я сделаю ещё чая.

Сейра отмерла и развернулась в сторону кухни, уже в дверном проёме слыша звонкий голос Тао:

\- А что-то сладкое есть? Страсть чего-то хочется...

***

Произошедшее событие перевернуло с ног на голову весь установленный быт обитателей дома Франкештейна. Понятное дело, что в нынешнем состоянии модифицированных и речи не могло идти об их патруле на территории школы, так что теперь эта обязанность целиком и полностью легла на плечи Раэля, чье недовольство было заткнуто одним мимолётным взглядом Ноблесс. Перспектива оставлять дома трио без присмотра была встречена Франкенштейном лицевой судорогой, поэтому беловолосые благородные подали идею поочередно пропускать занятия, оставаясь дома. Для этого пришлось придумать какую-то удобоваримо звучащую отмазку, но учителя приняли её благосклонно, полностью убежденные заступничеством директора Ли.

Что касается одноклассников Мастера, то отдельного труда стоило ненавязчиво переводить в другое русло их мысли о походах в гости. Впрочем, один раз они всё же заявились, но дежуривший на этот момент дома Регис оперативно развёл модифицированных по комнатам, сверкнув алыми глазами и сказав, чтобы они проявили благоразумие и вели себя тихо. Ни капли не впечатленный спецэффектом в исполнении благородного М-21 издал насмешливое "пф", но позволил увести себя Такео, который явно вспомнил свою старую роль старшего брата.

Школьники внизу сокрушались, что уже который день не встречают своих хёнов, и пытались расколоть своего директора, вызнавая, куда те пропали. Франкенштейн же улыбался своей самой невинной улыбкой и вещал о необходимых для работников курсах повышения квалификации. Шинву громко смеялся, говоря что-то вроде "да куда ещё выше-то?", пихаемый в бок закатившим глаза Икханом.

В это же самое время на втором этаже готовилась диверсия одним весьма изобретательным хакером, чья светлая голова наконец дорвалась до чьего-то нечаянно найденного телефона.

Стоит ли говорить, что уже на следующее утро в технику безопасности при общении с модифицированными детьми, разработанную лично Франкенштейном, добавился пункт о неосторожно оставляемых без присмотра гаджетах?

Тао грустным взглядом проводил своё детище, которое уже успел окрестить "Экстерминатором", перекочевавшее в руку хмурого учёного. В предмете, заключённом в немного покосившийся корпус, ещё угадывался телефон Региса, который на свою голову оставил ещё не совсем понятное ему устройство на краю стола.

Ну, теперь-то в функционале гаджета разобраться у благородного шансы были не просто нулевые, а отрицательные. 

\- У кого-нибудь есть ещё какие-то новости для меня? - вкрадчивым тоном поинтересовался Франкенштейн. Такео заёрзал на диване под взглядом мужчины, хотя объективно мог считаться самым законопослушным ребёнком из всех здесь присутствующих.

Спохватившись, что нечаянно выпустил немного ауры, учёный взял себя под контроль. Неизвестно, как повлияет на его экспериментальное лечение энергия Тёмного Копья.

\- Есть. Я наволочку порвал, - вскинул голову сидевший на подлокотнике М-21, глядя снизу вверх на учёного.

\- ...Как?

\- Подушку хотел поправить. Когтями пропорол.

Со стороны Франкенштейна послышался вздох.

***

При всём своём блестящем уме Франкенштейн не мог со стопроцентной вероятностью спрогнозировать темпы возвращения модифицированных к их реальному возрасту. Старение клеток шло зигзагообразными скачками, то проматывая за день по нескольку месяцев, то останавливаясь на почти человеческой скорости. На это накладывались ещё и индивидуальные особенности каждого из трио вкупе с кучей вводимых препаратов, которые учёный использовал для перестраховки. Никому не хотелось бы внезапно обнаружить привычных охранников, повзрослевших сразу до преклонных седин (даже забывая об истинном цвете волос М-21).

Таким образом, полному контролю процесс реабилитации не поддавался, лишь аккуратной корректировке, что Франкенштейна раздражало до зубовного скрежета. Он любил трудные задачки, но не когда опасности подвергнуты те, кого он подневольно впустил в ближний круг и взял под опеку. А уж если обеспокоен был и Мастер, то глухая злость на осточертевший Союз взлетала до небес.

Масла в огонь подливало и то, что отсиживаться во время чужого лечения вражеские агенты явно не собирались. К счастью, на их пути встал Раэль, почти порубивший нападавших на ленточки, поэтому безопасность школы была отстояна с честью. Благородный, правда, оказался задет тем фактом, что на помощь ему пришёл Регис, но его презрительное шипение прервала Сейра тихим "ты молодец". Кертье-младший чуть повернул голову в сторону, независимо прикрывая глаза, но лёгкий румянец на его щеках был замечен всеми.

Впрочем, такта промолчать об этом хватило _почти_ всем.

\- Жених и невеста, - отчётливо прозвучал в воцарившейся тишине голос Тао, шептавшего эту фразу на ухо М-21. Тот мелко кивнул головой, подтверждая, и с несколько ехидным интересом уставился на Региса, Раэля и Сейру, чьи лица приобрели одинаковый красный оттенок. И если лицо первого покраснело от негодования ("Как возмутительно!"), то оставшиеся двое благородных полыхали смущением во всех ощутимых и зримых спектрах.

Укоризненный взгляд, брошенный на детей, повлиял лишь на смешавшегося Такео, который явно жалел, что выбрал сегодня для чтения гостиную. Тао подобные показатели недовольства были по барабану и системному блоку, ну а М-21 определённо забавлялся, судя по исказившей его губы ухмылке. Возможно, оборотня не проняло ещё и потому, что он сидел рядом с Рейзелом, в сторону которого совсем суровые взгляды любой бы просто побоялся бросить.

Да, после преображения в М-21 обнаружилась тяга к Ноблесс, которую тот реализовывал ненавязчивым нахождением поблизости благородного. Чересчур детских повадок за оборотнем замечено не было (всё-таки, даже ребёнком тот демонстрировал некую отстранённость и погруженность в себя), но львиную долю посиделок в гостиной М-21 можно было увидеть рядом с Рейзелом, когда тот садился не в отдельное кресло, а на диван. 

Вполне понятно, что из-за желания оборотня, которое тот сам не вполне осознавал, Кадис Этрама Ди Рейзел теперь занимал место исключительно на диване. Картина изящного благородного и мирно восседающего рядом ребенка заставляла даже во Франкенштейне корчиться что-то, подозрительно напоминающее родительский инстинкт.

Освободившееся кресло оккупировал Такео, обложившийся книгами. Правда, с хаосом, творившимся в доме, спокойно читать не всегда представлялось возможным, тем более, что одна из главных причин хаоса по имени Тао могла приковать к себе чьё угодно внимание.

Чьё угодно, но не Франкенштейна, который в данный момент изучал данные, полученные после сражения Раэля, и одновременно думал над последними результатами исследования М-21. Оборотень беспокоил его больше, чем хотел бы признавать это сам учёный. По прихоти препарата Союза силы модифицированного пробуждались лишь частично, причём иногда спонтанно. Полное превращение маленькому телу М-21 перестало быть доступно, но Мастер успокоил своего слугу тем, что это лишь на время, так как он всё ещё чувствовал силу своего пробуждения в ребёнке. Учёный отметал тревожные мысли по поводу возможности отторжения сердца оборотня обновлёнными клетками тела М-21, не желая даже задумываться над таким негативным исходом. 

Чёртов Союз. Надо было давить эту организацию ещё на заре её возникновения.

Невесёлые думы учёного прервались от звука голосов Региса и Раэля, которые опять затеяли разборки. Сейра тихо выдохнула, поднесла к губам чашку и посмотрела на оторвавшегося от бумаг Франкенштейна. Тот внезапно понял, что его чай всё ещё стоит нетронутый. В тарелке с печеньем, стоявшей рядом, выпечка почти закончилась, и мужчина понял почему, когда детская ладошка потянулась к его блюдцу, видимо, уже не в первый раз. Обладатель конечности, по-прежнему не отрываясь от разговора, отправил сладость в рот, продолжая втолковывать скучающему Такео что-то про восстание машин.

Тао был в своём репертуаре, как и всегда. Что-то не менялось даже в такой ситуации.

Поймав лёгкий намёк на ободряющую улыбку на лице Мастера, Франкенштейн ощутил прилив уверенности. Знаний в голове учёного должно хватить на то, чтобы минимизировать последствия препарата, какими бы они ни были. А уже после возвращения настоящего возраста охранникам Франкенштейн с ласковой улыбкой вобьёт в головы своих подопечных истину о том, чего может стоить им необдуманная схватка с Союзом. Копьём вобьёт. Раз по семь, каждому.

А как иначе воспитывать детей?


End file.
